


Eggnog and Ice Skates

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Eggnog, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My annual Christmas story. </p><p>Stiles and Derek as spending their first complete Christmas together at home as a couple. </p><p>There will be eggnog. And ice skating. And Christmas. And fluff...lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaghettiTacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> This is for **spaghettitacos** who requested eggnog and ice skating for my traditional Sterek Christmas story. One day I will write them having my type of Christmas, sweltering hot, by the pool, eating roast beef in your bathers, collapsing into a food coma in the air-con and watching cricket and reading on Boxing Day. But for now, ice skating and eggnog. I hope it's what you were hoping, spaghettitacos.

**Eggnog and Ice Skates**  
by Moonbeam

Derek grunted. He could feel the elbow in his back that had woken him and knew it was attached to Stiles who would no doubt have a great reason for waking him up.

"Wha?"

"Wake up."

"No, it's not even light yet."

Stiles jostled him again, all sharp elbows in the flesh between his ribs.

Derek growled at him.

"You haven't even opened your eyes so how do you know if it's light or not?"

"I'm a werewolf."

Stiles groaned at him.

Derek sighed and turned over, bundling up Stiles on his way over until the other man was curled in his arms.

"Derek."

"Go back to sleep."

"But it's Christmas morning."

"I don't care if it's your birthday and Christmas on the Wolf moon it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

Stiles wriggled and huffed but Derek could feel the other man relaxing in his arms. "It's snowing."

"It will still be snowing at a reasonable hour."

"It's 3am – that's a reasonable hour."

"Go to sleep, Stiles."

"But this is our first Christmas morning."

"We were together last Christmas."

"But you didn't get to San Francisco until lunchtime last year."

"So, this is our first Christmas morning. Now go to sleep, I'll still be here when you've had enough sleep."

"I've already had enough."

"For Scott to come over for breakfast, and your father to come for lunch, and the pack to come for dinner."

Stiles wriggled and wrapped his arms around Derek. "And for Christmas morning sex…in the snow."

"Not in the snow."

"In the snow."

"With the window open."

"You're a werewolf," Stiles complained. "Aren't you supposed to be all about getting down with nature?"

"I'm also about not losing my balls to frost bite…or your balls."

"You love my balls." Stiles said happily.

"Go to sleep."

"Fine."

Derek waited a few minutes until Stiles started to snore before he relaxed himself and fell back to sleep.

///\\\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

///\\\\\

"Derek…"

Derek could feel Stiles wriggling around next to him and he knew he wouldn't be able to convince the younger man to go back to sleep this time. He cracked an eye open and confirmed that it was at least actually light now. Then he groaned and turned away from Stiles supressing his smile.

"Oh, no, you don't," Stiles said, rolling with him and wrapping himself around Derek to press his fingers into the soft flesh under his ribs. "I know that trick."

"Wha?" Derek grumbled.

"The play-dead so that Stiles will snuggle with me and wake me up ploy."

"I don't know that one. Perhaps you should show me."

Stiles laughed and threw back to the covers to bounce out of bed. Derek swore when the cold air hit him.

"Stiles!"

"That'll teach you," Stiles said, rushing to the windows and throwing the heavy curtains aside and then opening the window wide.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you wouldn't have sex outside."

"It's snowing."

"Which is the exact reason that we _should_ be having sex outside…in the snow."

"Stiles, snow is cold, sex in the snow is a terrible idea. It's not happening."

"I know," Stiles said, turning back to the bed and pushing his sleeping pants from his hips and smirking at Derek. "Now are you coming over here or am I just taking care of this myself?"

Derek licked his bottom lip as he threw off the covers. He hissed at the cold air – he was more hot-blooded than a normal human and having Stiles in bed made sure they were never cold.

"Come on," Stiles said, turning around and wiggling his backside at Derek. "Stop dawdling."

Derek took a moment to wonder how exactly he'd ended up here before he grabbed a condom and the lube.

Stiles put his hands on the window sill and leaned out, arching his neck and sticking his tongue out trying to catch snowflakes. Derek froze, watching him, the long stretch of his legs and the graceful curve of his back – both of which were directing Derek's eyes to the full globes of Stiles' arse. He grinned and strode over to Stiles pressing himself into Stiles' back. Moving his hips until he was nestled between Stiles' cheeks.

Stiles stood up and twisted to run his fingers through Derek's hair. He pulled the older man into a kiss grinning. "More interested now?"

Derek laughed. "I'm a simple man."

Stiles laughed.

"Are you a simple man who's going to fuck me in the snow?"

"I will fuck you while you hang your head out the window and try to eat snow but I'm not going to agree to going down there."

"I swear…fuck," Stiles stuttered to a stop when Derek cupped his cock. The werewolf's hands startlingly hot after the cold breeze that was coming in through the window.

"You swear what?"

"I will get you out there one day."

"Nope."

Derek pulled away from Stiles, dropping kisses on the path of moles down the other man's back and falling to his knees behind Stiles.

"Merry Christmas to me," Stiles sang out as Derek cupped the younger man's arse cheeks and spread them. Derek smiled at Stiles' never-ending irreverence while he licked the human from bollocks to hole and began lapping until Stiles relaxed in front of him.

Stiles groaned out and reached behind him to try and grab at Derek when the werewolf pulled away but he pushed Stiles further over, forcing his head farther out the window while he slicked up his finger and slid it swiftly into Stiles' body.

"Fuck…" Stiles groaned out and threw his head back.

Derek stood and watched snowflakes catch on Stiles' eyelashes, melt on his nose, and collect in his hair as he stretched the other man open thoroughly. He kept going long after Stiles' knuckles had turned white on the window frame and after Stiles had begged him to hurry up – cheeks red from the cold. Derek pressed a fourth finger into Stiles and the younger man threw himself forward dislodging Derek's fingers entirely.

"That's it," Stiles said, turning around. "You are going to fuck me right now."

Derek laughed.

"No, you've been teasing me and I'm done."

Derek smirked.

"Ugh," Stiles threw his hands up in the air and dropped his hand down to wrap around his hard cock. He collected the pre-come in his palm and curled it around his length and started pumping. "This is what you get."

Derek grabbed onto Stiles' wrist and stopped the movement.

"Either you fuck me or I finish myself off. Maybe I'll even go outside to do it."

Derek laughed again and yanked Stiles into his arms. "I love you."

Stiles beamed at him. "I love you too."

"Now turn around."

"We could still go downstairs."

Derek shook his head.

"The porch?"

Derek thought about it for a moment but he knew if he gave in on the porch they would end up outside in the snow and Derek did not want to risk Stiles getting frostbite for an orgasm.

"The window."

"Will you at least have sex with me outside in the spring?"

"Yes."

Stiles let out a whoop and turned around, bracing himself on the window sill and wiggling his arse at Derek.

"When did you become so interested in sex outdoors?" Derek asked, sliding the condom on and slicking his cock up. "Or is it exhibitionism?"

Derek pressed into Stiles, bottoming out and then holding himself still.

"I had so many sex dreams that involved the woods…and you, when I was younger."

"Yeah?"

"I have a list."

"Of things you want to do outside?"

"No," Stiles clenched down on Derek, forcing the werewolf's hips to jerk forward. "Things I want to do to you, and things I want you to do to me. I suppose," Stiles rolled his hips, "just all of the things we can do together now that I'm not hours away at university."

"You should show me that list," Derek said, reaching around Stiles to wrap his hand around the other man's cock while he started moving within him with real purpose.

"Whhh-oh God-why when you won't, just there…no a little," Stiles cantered his hips to the left until Derek hit the perfect spot inside of him. Stiles threw his head back and screamed out his orgasm startling animals in the woods around Derek's house. The werewolf could hear all of them while Stiles tightened around him and his vision went white with his own orgasm.

Derek reached out and held onto the window sill to keep from crushing Stiles while they both caught their breaths.

"Would have been even better in the snow," Stiles said dropping down to the window sill and catching more snow on his tongue.

Derek groaned and pulled from Stiles' body carefully. He turned and walked away from Stiles and into the bathroom. He disposed of the condom and washed his hand and listened to Stiles walking into the bathroom behind him. The other man smacked him on the arse and then stepped into the shower.

"Are you cold?" Derek asked when Stiles shivered while he waited for the water to heat up.

"Worth it."

"And that wasn't even in the snow."

"Would be worth it."

Derek rolled his eyes and climbed into the shower with Stiles.

"Shower and then breakfast," Stiles asked, soaping Derek up, "or shower and nap?"

"What time is it?"

"Early."

"Then we'll nap."

Stiles yawned and nodded, kissing Derek.

///\\\\\


	3. Chapter 3

///\\\\\

Derek slipped out of bed, twisting from under the arm Stiles had thrown over his stomach. Derek pulled on a pair of soft pants and made sure the window was closed properly before he left the room and went downstairs.

He threw open the curtains in the large lounge room where their tree was and looked out at the snow knowing he would need to go out into the cold and get Stiles' main present. He cocked his head and listened to the steady, sleep-slow beat of Stiles' heart. Derek pulled on his heavy winter coat and slid his feet into boots to make the trek out of the house and into the large outbuilding he had built a few years previously. Tucked away in a corner behind where the workout equipment stood was a small cupboard. Stiles was terrible for ferreting out his presents before his birthday or Christmas and Derek hoped he'd managed to keep it from Stiles this time. He wasn't holding his breath though.

Derek trekked back to the house and shook the snow off before he let himself in, placed Stiles' present under the tree and went into the kitchen to make his mother's famous rainbow waffles. He had made them with her every Christmas morning for as long as he could remember up until the last Christmas they had together.

Derek hummed _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ to himself as he cracked the eggs.

His mother had been a singer – always singing something no matter what she was doing. She might not have been the best singer but she'd loved it regardless. Christmas morning had been joyful in their house. There was singing and everyone running around in their pyjamas falling on their breakfast, and lying all over one another as they roasted marshmallows and turned their waffles into 'smores. They would open their gifts and laze around for the day. They had never been the family to cook a big meal for lunch or dinner but they had spent the whole day together.

Derek could hear his mother singing as he whisked the mixture by hand. His father had sat at the table – not allowed anywhere near the actual cooking. Laura would be whipping cream and vanilla for on top of the waffles and Cora had been too young to do much – not that she was interested in cooking.

Derek poured mixture onto the waffle iron just as he heard Stiles begin walking down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas," Derek said, when he felt Stiles standing behind him.

"Merry Christmas," Stiles replied, sliding his arms around Derek's waist and pressing his forehead between the werewolf's shoulder blades.

Stiles kissed Derek over the centre of his tattoo. "Want to tell me about it?"

"About what?"

"You're thinking about your family."

"How'd you know?" Derek flipped the iron over and put the waffle on the plate without dislodging Stiles who was rubbing his nose along the outline of Derek's tattoo.

"You get this certain look when you're remembering something happy about them. It's a very good look."

"Mum used to make these every Christmas morning. Red and green ones."

"Coloured waffles."

"Yeah."

"Wonderful, I'll get a plate."

"Or two."

"Nah, we'll share."

"Really?"

"In front of the heater in the lounge room. Then we can see the tree."

"You just want to be able to open presents more quickly."

Stiles squeezed Derek and stepped away to collect plates and cutlery.

"There's also a bowl of vanilla cream in the fridge."

Stiles made a happy noise and Derek left the next batch to cook while he melted chocolate in the microwave.

Derek carried everything into the lounge room to find Stiles stretched out on the blanket in front of the heater reaching under the Christmas tree examining his newest Christmas present.

"Put it down."

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "You're going to open it after breakfast, you can't wait?"

"It's new – I haven't seen it before."

"You mean you haven't tried to work out what it is yet."

"I never open them."

Derek rolled his eyes and settled on the blanket next to Stiles. "Eat."

"Okay," Stiles said, drizzling melted chocolate over a waffle that was mostly green and then putting a large spoonful of cream on top. "Oh my God, this is amazing."

Derek watched Stiles make a mess of himself while he ate the waffle then lick his fingers and grin at Derek.

"I want these every day for the rest of my life."

"No."

Stiles face fell. "Oh…"

Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist. "No, because you would get sick of them. I will make them for you sometimes, on special occasions."

Stiles laughed nervously. "Of course."

Derek yanked Stiles over and into his body. "I'm not letting you go, ever. So, you can have something else for the rest of your life."

"Are you sure it can't be waffles?"

"I'll make them on your birthday."

Stiles sighed. "Okay."

"Every year."

"And the occasional Saturday."

"And the occasional Saturday, and Christmases." Derek agreed.

"Until you're old and grey and can't whisk anymore?"

"Then I'll order the robot to do it," Derek said indulgently.

Stiles grinned and wrapped his arms around Derek tightly. "Our robot."

"Eat your breakfast. Your father is going to be here soon."

"We could make out a bit before we eat."

"I love you but I'm hungry."

Stiles laughed and pulled back so they could eat.

///\\\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's official - this is just going to be a mass of fluff.


	4. Chapter 4

///\\\\\

"Presents," Stiles said, throwing the tea towel on the kitchen bench.

"Your father is coming up the driveway; you can wait."

Stiles sighed and stepped closer to Derek. "You're going to have to kiss me until he gets here then so I can hold out."

Derek sighed and pulled Stiles into a kiss. "If I must."

"You get very Victorian when he's here."

"How?" Derek asked, nipping at the skin below Stiles' ear.

"You won't kiss me when he's in the room. It's adorable."

"I kiss you when he's here."

"Not when he's close by."

Derek frowned down at Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. "You're misunderstanding – it's rather cute that you're scared of my dad."

"He does own a gun and could cover up my murder."

Stiles laughed. "He's a pussy cat."

The doorbell rang and Derek kissed Stiles again before slipping from the kitchen to open the door.

Stiles rushed into the lounge room and sank down into the floor before the tree so that he could start separating the presents out.

"I know you like gifts," Sam said, walking into the room, "but this is ridiculous."

Stiles turned around and smiled at his father. "Hey, Dad, Merry Christmas."

Sam dropped a bag of gifts by the doorway and walked into the lounge room. "He's the same now as he was when he was a little kid, Derek. I hope you know what you're in for."

"I do," Derek said sitting next to Sam.

Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "Good."

"I don't think I like being talked about like this," Stiles said, pulling his head out from under the Christmas tree.

"Then you should probably stop shaking every present that you find that has your name on it."

"There are just so many of them."

Sam shook his head. "I know. Derek spoils you."

"Most of them aren't from me," Derek defended.

"A bunch of my friends and I from uni exchanged gifts," Stiles explained. "And I saved them all."

"Of course you did."

"Are you saving some for the pack thing tonight?" Sam asked.

Stiles made a face at his father. "It's Christmas. I don't have to wait anymore and you want me to pace myself."

Stiles looked at his father and Derek who were both looking at him with indulgence.

"Am I too old to be this excited about Christmas presents?" Stiles asked, nervous.

Derek shook his head and slid down onto the floor next to Stiles. "My mum always liked Christmas in a vivacious way – like you. She'd string the whole house with lights and she'd put up this Christmas village on the dining room table – we had to eat in the living room for all of December. She'd make a gingerbread house and everything. I like having Christmas spirit in the house again. I like you and your Christmas spirit being in the house."

"Even if I'm too excited about presents?" Stiles asked sidling closer.

"No such thing," Derek replied, looking at Stiles suspiciously.

Stiles smiled and leaned forward to peck Derek on the lips.

"Do you want to open your presents?" Derek asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I told you, you get Victorian."

"He's your father," Derek hissed.

"Yes, I am, and I don't have a problem with you kissing my son in front of me."

Derek looked trapped and flushed. Stiles took pity on him and turned to his presents. "What should I open first?"

///\\\\\


	5. Chapter 5

///\\\\\

Stiles collected the wrapping paper from the floor and put it all in the wastebasket he'd put in the lounge room just for that when he and Derek had been decorating.

"I noticed that the lake was frozen over when I drove up," Sam said, fiddling with the home brew kit that Derek had bought him. Stiles personally thought it was a spectacular effort at sucking up to the sheriff but Stiles appreciated how well his father and his boyfriend got on – even if Derek was a little intimidated by Stiles' father.

"Wait! Frozen over? As in, we can skate?"

"Yeah."

Stiles sighed and groaned, throwing himself onto the couch next to his father. "I don't have my skates. I didn't pack them when I came here."

"Stiles," Derek said suddenly and then shook his head. "I might have some skates," he finished weakly.

"That is not what you were going to say."

Derek shrugged. "I'll go and look."

"Don't worry about it, Derek" Sam said, "I brought his skates from home."

Derek twitched and then stood up abruptly. "I'll just go and get my skates then."

"Dad, I'm going to go up and change as well."

Sam settled back into the couch. "I'll just wait here then. Make me a cup of coffee first?"

Stiles laughed but went into the kitchen and made his father a cup of coffee before he went upstairs to Derek's bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, the moment he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Derek looked up to him attempting to look confused. "What?"

"You got weird there, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Fibber," Stiles threw over his shoulder before he went to his drawer in Derek's chest and pulled out a thick, woollen jumper.

"Would…"

Stiles turned around and looked at Derek hoping that the werewolf would continue.

"Come on Derek, just tell me."

"It can wait."

"Nope," Stiles said, walking over and pushing Derek down to sit next to him on the bed. "Tell me."

"Move in here."

"What?"

"I want you to move in here with me. Instead of just coming and staying here, move in."

"Okay."

"What?" Derek asked, surprised.

"Did you think I might say no?"

Derek shrugged.

"We've been dating for two years, Derek."

"Yeah, but you were studying for most of that time."

"So?"

"So, you weren't here and I wasn't there all of the time."

Stiles shrugged. "We spend most days together – I sleep here most nights. Dad keeps making jokes about me just coming home for laundry and food."

"So, you want to move in here?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want to go out and live alone for a while, or…something?"

Stiles huffed out a laugh. "I've been living at university for four years, living alone, living with a roommate, all of that, has lost its appeal. I want to move in here with you."

Derek pulled Stiles towards him and kissed him.

"There is something you should know," Derek said when he pulled away.

"What?"

"I'm a werewolf."

"No shit! Really?"

Derek made an annoyed noise.

"Sorry."

"That means that I'm territorial."

"I know."

"So, asking you into my house is a big deal. It means I'm committed."

"Good."

"So, it's not just a thing that people do, move in together. It means something."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"No."

Stiles laughed. "I'd say yes if you did, so…it's okay that this is a big deal for you because I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting you go anywhere unless I have to – or you ask me to."

Derek looked unsure of what to say.

"I'm not asking you to propose or anything, dude."

Derek nodded. "But, you'll move in."

"I will."

"Good. Tomorrow."

Stiles laughed loudly and yanked Derek over for a kiss. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, let's go tell Dad."

Derek swallowed thickly. "You were getting rugged up. Are you sure ice skating is a good idea?"

"Because I'm accident-prone?"

Derek nodded.

"I enjoy it, and you can kiss any of my boo boos better."

"Maybe."

"Definitely." Stiles said, grabbing Derek's hand. "Let's go tell Dad."

"I need socks."

"You're stalling."

"We both need socks."

"Fine," Stiles said, grabbing two thick pairs of socks from Derek's drawer.

"Those are mine."

"We're moving in together so our sock drawers might intertwine a bit."

Derek stopped and a small smile quirked his lips before he kissed Stiles. "Let's tell your Dad."

Stiles grinned and pulled Derek down the stairs and into the lounge room.

"What are you grinning at?" Sam asked, looking at his son suspiciously. "And why does Derek look like that?"

Stiles turned and looked at Derek shaking his head. "You're ridiculous."

"So…?" Sam asked, letting the word lengthen.

"I'm moving in with Derek tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Derek asked.

Sam shrugged. "I've been expecting it for a while."

Derek groaned.

"He was worried," Stiles said, kissing Derek quickly on the lips and then sitting down on the couch to pull on his socks.

"You love one another, moving in makes sense. Now when you come to visit me I know it's only for the food."

"You can come here for food too…oh man, great idea. Weekly dinners. You come here and I'll cook for us all."

"Should you check with Derek before you invite someone over weekly?"

"No," Derek said. "It's his house too."

Sam smiled. "Okay then, Wednesdays."

"You just hate cooking on Wednesdays." Stiles accused – he understood, it was the worst day of the week, right in the middle.

"Yep."

"That's fine." Derek agreed, talking over whatever Stiles was going to say. "Skating?"

"Skating." Sam agreed.

///\\\\\


	6. Chapter 6

///\\\\\

Derek grabbed onto Stiles' elbow to prevent the other man from walking into a tree when they heard Scott call out to them from the house.

"But, Scott…" Stiles said, having regained his equilibrium.

"Call him."

Stiles frowned. "What? I can't howl."

"On the phone, Stiles," Sam said, shaking his head. "You both have phones."

Stiles shrugged. "It's not as cool as locating someone from a howl."

"Just text him," Derek said, turning back towards the lake.

"You are no fun," Stiles complained, pulling his phone out of his pocket and following behind Derek.

"I'm okay with being no fun if you don't have a concussion from walking into a tree."

"I haven't had a concussion in years. I bounce."

Derek growled at him.

"Stiles has always been trying to catch his body up to his brain. Made him a little uncoordinated."

Stiles turned around and glared at his father – grabbing onto Derek's shoulder to keep him moving in the right direction. "I take offense to that – I am more than capable of being coordinated. I managed to outrun any number of evil, supernatural creatures."

"I know – it still baffles me," Sam said with a shrug.

Stiles huffed and turned around to keep stomping through the trees. "You're both mean."

"You love them," Scott said, bounding out of a clump of trees and colliding with Stiles. "And you once broke your ankle when you tripped over a tiny, tiny honkey nut so I'm on their side."

Stiles took the skates off his shoulder and dumped them on Scott's. "For that, you're carrying the skates."

"I always carry the skates."

"Not until you because a creature of the night."

"It's my big strong muscles."

"You say like I don't have big, strong muscles."

"Of course you do," Derek said immediately.

Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist and pulled him to a stop. "Thank you for that wonderful lie."

Derek shrugged but kissed Stiles' back when the younger man stood up on his toes and initiated.

"Come on," Scott said. "The sooner you skate the sooner I get to eat."

"Eat what?" Derek asked. "We're making dinner not lunch."

Scott shrugged. "I brought a pizza from Dolce & Salato for lunch. We can heat it up as soon as we get back."

"Dude," Stiles said, groaning. "They make the best pizza."

"I got the ham and pepperoni one with olives. It was the last one they had last night."

"It's a good thing that Gina has a crush on you," Stiles said.

"We just finished breakfast." Derek pointed out.

"You must have eaten their pizza. There is never a point when you say no to that food."

"I have, Michael – Gina's father, is my second cousin."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Non-werewolf." Derek explained, as though that was enough.

"No!" Stiles said, slapping Derek on the shoulder. "You are telling us that you have an in with the best pizza in California and you haven't told us."

Derek shrugged. "We have nothing to do with the business."

"But their pizza."

"Yeah." Sam agreed with a low whistle. "It's good pizza – and Stiles doesn't complain when I eat it."

"Oh, God," Stiles said, shaking his head. "Thank God we're here so I don't need to think about the fact you never told me this huge fact. And two slices, Dad, that's it."

"Of course, Stiles," Sam said without conviction.

"I didn't know you even liked their pizza." Derek said.

"Everyone likes their pizza."

"They do," Scott said.

"Okay, so I know where to buy the food for your birthday."

Stiles smiled slowly up at Derek.

"You are so easy, Stiles. It's ridiculous." Scott groaned.

Stiles turned on Scott. "Oh, I have news – I'm moving in with Derek tomorrow. Will you come over and help me?"

"Sure," Scott looked at Derek. "About time."

Derek rolled his eyes and went to sit on one of the benches that he'd installed around the lake. Stiles bound over and sat next to him, unlacing his shoes to put on his skates.

Stiles laced the skates quickly, smiling at Derek as he stood and walked awkwardly to the ice. Derek looked down at his own skates quickly wanting to get out on the ice before Stiles hurt himself. When he looked up he paused, frozen, and then felt his jaw slacken.

"What…"

Stiles was gliding across the ice, feet sliding through the white surface elegantly. He dropped one foot and span down into a crouch, spinning swiftly, before he stood up and continued moving as though it had never been interrupted. He was beautiful, graceful and quiet, in a way he never was when he was on land. Derek didn't understand.

Derek jolted forward as someone slapped him on the back. Sam walked past Derek, laughing.

"What?" Derek asked again, turning to look at Scott.

Scott frowned at him. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

Derek turned when his knee was sprayed with a shower of ice. Stiles was standing on the edge of the lake, balanced comfortably on his skates.

"Come on, Derek."

"You can skate?"

"Of course I can skate. I won a figure skating competition when I was ten."

"What?" Derek looked past Stiles to Sam who was grinning at him smugly.

"I told you."

"No, you didn't."

Stiles stepped off the lake and sat next to Derek. "You're right, I probably never have. My mum was an ice skater. Went to the Olympics in Calgary in '88. She damaged her knee badly in the short programme at the National Championships in the following year. She taught me to skate because she loved it but I stopped skating competitively when she got sick."

"You're accident prone. I worry about you breaking your neck rushing down the verandah stairs."

Stiles laughed. "Wanna see me do a double lutz?"

Derek shrugged, confused but curious. "I suppose."

Stiles grinned and turned back out to the lake, skating around to gain up speed before he twisted his body around and came down with a smooth glide.

"I can't really do anything more impressive on ice like this," Stiles said, skating back over to Derek. "Are you coming out?"

"Yeah," Derek said, standing carefully and walking awkwardly towards the ice.

He had skated his whole life but it took him a while to get comfortable on the ice. He stepped out and skated slowly, shakily around the edge of the pond. Stiles skated over to him and fell in next to Derek. Derek had never felt less athletic than someone else before; but even gliding next to Stiles, Derek felt like a clumsy elephant attempting to ice skate.

"You don't need to skate with me," Derek said, watching Scott and Sam skate happily around on the other side of the water.

Stiles grabbed onto Derek's hand and twinned their fingers together. Derek looked down at the cold skin pressed against his.

"You didn't bring your gloves."

"Your fingers can keep mine warm. And I want to skate with you."

Derek smiled and tightened his fingers. He was starting to feel more confident on the ice. "You know, Laura always used to tease me because it would take me a while to get comfortable on the ice. She was always such a pain in my ass."

Stiles laughed. "I think I'd have liked her."

"She would have taken to you immediately."

"Nope, I'm yours."

Derek smiled to himself and tugged his hand from Stiles', pulling the man into a kiss. "Show me what else you can do."

Stiles grinned and pushed away, skating around the ice, circling around Scott and flicking the alpha's ear and then twisting and skating away.

Derek stopped and pulled out his mobile; putting the camera up to video Stiles spinning near his father and laughing. Stiles twisted up into another jump and then flew back towards Derek with a smile. Derek caught Stiles in his arms and kissed him, not thinking about Sam being so close for the first time since they had started dating.

///\\\\\


	7. Chapter 7

///\\\\\

"I could stay out here watching you skate all day," Derek admitted, spinning Stiles into him. "But, you're Dad and Scott are finished."

Stiles turned to look at his father who was sitting on the bench and Scott who was skating off the ice.

"We can go and have lunch," Stiles said.

"And when you've moved in we can come down and skate again."

"That would be good."

"It would be." Derek kissed Stiles quickly and then skating away and off the ice.

"Pizza," Stiles called out as he slid to a stop on the edge of the ice.

"Pizza?" Scott asked.

"Pizza!" Stiles agreed.

"Why?" Derek asked himself quietly.

"Best pizza ever," Stiles reminded Derek.

Stiles sat down next to his father and pulled off his skates.

"I haven't seen you skate in a while." Sam said.

Stiles nodded. "I know. I'm going to have to get back into the habit of going down to the ice rink and practising now that I'm home and we're not in danger anymore."

"Are you going to start working with the kid's class again?"

"Yeah, maybe. Depends on work."

"You worked with kids?" Derek asked, slinging Stiles' skates over his shoulder along with his own.

"I used to help the coach of the kid's ice skating class."

"I had no idea," Derek said.

"I didn't have much time after everything started happening with the werewolf thing so I didn't spend much time there anymore. In the end it was kinder to them to stop completely."

"Pizza," Scott reminded, prodding Stiles in the back.

"Alright, alright, come on." Stiles slammed his hand into Scott's back and started running. "First one there gets the first piece."

"Easy!" Scott called out, chasing him.

"No powers," Stiles called back.

Derek sighed and fell in beside Sam to walk towards the house.

"Think they will leave us any pizza?" Sam asked.

"'Course, it's Stiles."

Sam smiled and clapped Derek on the shoulder. "We shouldn't hang back though."

By the time Derek and Sam had made it to the house the smell of pizza was beginning to permeate the house and Scott and Stiles were sitting in the lounge room.

"How un-Christmassy would it be to play the video game Scott got me for Christmas?" Stiles asked, holding up the still wrapped present.

"You haven't even opened it yet," Scott pointed out.

"Am I wrong?" Stiles asked, looking at Scott.

"No." Scott revealed.

"And what's mine?"

Scott looked down at the gift in his hands. "That pasta maker I wanted."

Stiles beamed at Scott. "See."

"I'll start the roast for tonight," Derek said.

Stiles dropped the present. "I'll help."

"No!" Sam and Scott said together.

"I'm able to cook."

"I'm cooking Christmas dinner for our pack," Derek said. "And, you and Scott can play your game."

"And I will be Derek's helper," Sam offered.

Derek shrugged. "I don't need help. I actually enjoy cooking."

"He does," Stiles agreed.

"But you shouldn't be alone in the kitchen on Christmas," Stiles said, standing up. "We can all hang out in the dining room with you."

Derek looked at Stiles for a long minute. "You're not going to let me change your mind about this."

"Nope."

"He's right," Scott said.

"All I'm doing is preparing the meat and peeling some vegetables. It's not going to take me more than a half hour."

"Perfect," Stiles said walked over, "after that you can be very proud of me for beating our alpha in a video game."

"It'll never happen," Scott said, following behind Stiles and Derek into the kitchen.

"Unless you've been cheating by playing without me then you'll never win."

"Are you going to be smack talking the entire time I'm cooking?" Derek asked.

"Yep," Scott and Stiles said in chorus.

///\\\\\

**Author's Note:**

> I tried two different stories before settling on his one.  
> One was a series of smut for Christmas.  
> The other was a few Christmas timetamps from 'My Isabella'.


End file.
